


New

by AnimeCurie



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Yachi is a good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCurie/pseuds/AnimeCurie
Summary: Poor tobio has noooo idea.....lol





	New

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year

It was weird. Really really weird. Kageyama was confused. Never in his entire life did he care about anything else other than volleyball and setting. Everything else was just plan boring and a distraction. He never really cared during recess how all his classmates would cluster in groups and eat lunch or how they would make plans to watch a movie the weekend together or go karaoke or just have fun or study dates....or just dates bit he was always alone. But never really felt lonely as long as he had his teammates and his volleyball he was fine.

  
There were even times when was offered by to go have fun by his senpais but he always refused cuz he had to practice and get better at setting....and besides he feels weird and out of place. It was better this way he his ball and the volleyball. Those were extremely rare occasions usually they would always play or practice.

  
And besides he had hinata...he never really wanted him tho. He was just there always. When he came to school, went for practice, even during lunch, and practice, extra practice and even going home. Hinata was always there. It was annoying really, the kid would jabber all the time along on his own even if kageyama did not reply him. But it was not a big deal and sometimes it was nice to have someone who would be up for training anytime he wanted. Life was okay.  
Everything was fine kageyama would wake up practice a little walk home, meet with hinata, race him to school early, practice, go to his class room, either sleep or think about ways to advance his playing,eat lunch and drink milk, meet hinata, have there daily banter, go to class again, sleep and then come to practice and play until he is drenched with sweat and looks like he had a shower, fight with hinata again, practice a little extra with him and made sure to call him names every time he messed up, they hissed at tsukiyama together for his smart remarks, then again race back home, bath, eat, sleep, thats it. This wAs how it was and how it would be forever........

 

But then suddenly things changed. As hinata one day after volleyball practice changed and got ready to go home. Kageyama was shocked. This was.....new...

"Your going home dumbass,?what about practice? "  
Hinata tied his shoe and then he replied" nope i am not going home today bakayama"  
Kageyama made a face and looked at him while spinning the ball in his hand" then where are u going idiot?"

Hinata looked at him with spite and then his face turned a bit red and he averted his eyes and looked at the ground. This was wired....was hinata.....b-blu-blushing?!?!?? What the hell is happening?

".....i....." Then hinata mumbled something so softly.

"What? Speak up dumbass" said kageyama a little louder   
"IHAVEADATE" screamed hinata squinting his eyes and kageyama could swear he saw steam coming out of his ears.

Silence.....

There was utter silence in the room. Then suddenly all the other players started with all the whistling and howling all the while shouting congrats to hinata.   
" whooooohoho...dudeeeeee congo man" said tanaka senpai patting hinatas back.  
" yeah hinata why didnt u tell us sooner." Said " and u probably need advice on date, but dont worry little man we the great master of dating will teach you all the tricks and tips that u need to follow in a date right tanaka?"  
"Yep totally now first.."  
" now now you two leave him alone and dont go ruining this for him everyone over here knows u two are the least people to give dating advice" said sugawara from behind.   
Daichi walked forward and shacked hands with hinata whose face was red from all the drama around" dont worry our hinata would do great in a date i just know it, good luck man"  
".....yep just like he always does in the court"  
"Tsuki?!"  
"What"said tsukiyama and yamagichi from the corner of the room who looked least interested in all this.  
"Hey man whats ur problem huh," came tanaka to defend hinata  
"Anyway who is the girl hinata "asked asahi

Hinata laughed a little now and said in a very timid voice while scratching his head".....yachi.."  
There was silence again and then....

" huh?!!?" Screamed everyone  
" way to go hinata"  
" u get her boiiiii"   
" congo man, tho i am not surprised that its her, seemed quite interested in u."  
" yeah totally if anything it took u a while idiot"  
" yeah now about that dating advice..."  
" stop you two"  
As everyone made a fuss about hinata dating and giving him advice and congrats, hinata settled down a bit and a smile was in his face then he looked back at kagayama.

Kagayama stood there. He looked.....confused....it was as if he wanted to say something but was not quite sure what....as if he had forgotten to speak. The ball had long fallen off his hand and had rolled off to the corner of the room.   
"...whats wrong bakayama?" Asked hinta while other were busy among themselves.  
"Um....huh...ah....n-nothing...ur going on a....date?"  
" yeah thats what i said baka. Look i know i am missing those extra practice today and honestly its a bit worrisome but i promise that tomorrow i will play double hard so please forgive me today kagayama please. Yachi san had been asking for this day for a long time i couldnt refuse her anymore sorry." Said hinata almost bowing down.  
"Oh dont worry hinata its okay for u to have fun sometimes, this is also important. Said Daichi slapping him on his back hard.  
"Yeah a little fun is also important in life, go hAve fun"  
" thanks dad, mom" said hinata as he went and hugged Daichi and sugawara even though They looked utterly confused as to why hinata just called them mom and dad but they didnt comment on it.  
" okay now u dont wanna be Late, get going baka"

"Oh yeah, bye guys see u tomorrow, bye Kageyama " and off he went.  
After that hey all went home or practiced a little more. But for kageyama things were....off...  
He was felt like he was missing something. Well when u have a person almost tailing you 24/7 all the time and suddenly he is gone it makes u feel like that....its normal. Kageyama practiced with other people and then he felt wired. That day the walked home alone but it was not a big deal, only it was a little to quite. He was less tired that day, no wonder, hinata was always so hyped with energy, and he always made kagayama push himself to the limit. But today he was not there....he was on a date...." wonder how the date went" said kageyama while washing his face on the sink.   
Then he proceeded to the dining room , with a ball in his hand. He turned on the tv and sat down. He thought about the day. He tossed the ball from his one hand to the other. Honestly Kagayama was fine. Hinata could do whatever he want. He was just concern that missing one days practice may cause a huge loss for hinata in his play. It was no doubt that hinata was not the best player out there. But he could work really hard and had high determination. And kagayama admired that about hinata.  
"Huh"  
...that was weird.....when did he start to admire hinata? what the hell is happening? He never admired him, he always thought of him as a friend  
" wait what?!?!?" This was getting more and more absurd. Kageyama.....having a friend? Seriously, he could never have a friend. Hinata was just a teammate. Who would be with him all the time....yes thats it. I mean they always argue anyways, and practice.

Kageyama shook his head and shut off the tv and went to bed early that day.

But then things started to change.....the following Tuesday hinata refused to run with kageyama to the school as he was coming with yachi. Apparently they made a schedule to go to school together every Tuesday and Thursday. So no races on those days. Then during reccess he woul always find hinata with yachi eating lunch. Now that he thinks about it. Hinata had a lot of friends alt school. Unlike him he was actually quite popular. He realised that hinata with his bubbly and energetic attitude made other happy to be around him. Some even say he is cute?!   
But yes...hinta kept true to his word. He did start to practice twice as hard . And yachi would wait for him at the sidelines. Sometimes she would cheer him which other members of the team would find cute, but to kageyama it was plain and simple annoying.

And recently all the three of them have started to walk home togather. And when they are with the entire team, usually yachi and hinata would would tag along a little back and talk about something and laugh among themselves. 'Usually hinata would say funny jokes to me and we would have laughed together, not her.' Thought kagayama.   
This went on for days now....and now it had been only 1 and a half entire week. And honestly....kageyama was annoyed. Its just that he is worried about hinatas progress would hinder due to this....this thing called what again...yes relationship. Why do people need relationships...why cant people just be happy like that. Kageyama never needed anybody. He thought hinata was the same....but nope, he was wrong. Apparently having friends was not enough for the short stack he needed a....girlfriend. Now hinata is always yachi this and yachi that....he remembers that once it was only kageyama this and kageyama that....but now he is a changed person.

But as things went on one day kagayama decided to tell about his worries to hinata. Well hinta wAs naive anyway, he may not be aware of the disadvantages of his relationship.

So that day while going home, after changing kageyama called hinata at the back of the building to talk with him alone.  
" what is it kageyama....i am a bit tired today and besides we need to hurry..." Said hinata  
" why are u in a hurry? " asked kageyama  
" well....cuz yachi is waiting for us and soo are others"  
Okay Now kageyama just snaped.   
" oh god whats ur problem? Why are u like this, dont u see ur ruining ur career idiot. Ur are so distracted recently that ur doing so many mistakes its soo frustrating" screamed kageyama.  
Hinata looked shocked at first then he also shouted back.  
" what do u mean distracted, daichi and the coach said i am, in fact doing quite better, we both are, if anything i think we made progress, but here u are screaming at the top of ur voice to make me listen to u jerk? And whats ur problem ,you have been acting all jerky recently"  
" if u would have understood whats my problem then things could have worked a lot better idiot. Recently u have been all weird and skiping on the early morning runnings, what about that huh!!?." Replied kageyama  
" well for ur kind information, bakayama, i gave been running on the doyble, all the way to the station and way back to school, when i go to pick her up, so its not a big deal. Its not me who is all weird, its you and why is that shitiyama? Why???" Said hinata and tight after that he sated to pant.  
By now both were panting heavily. It was almost as if like that time when hinta wanted to try that new shot but kageyama refused and ended up fighting.   
" why kagayama.....what is going on with u.....recently i see u staring at me angrily sometimes...have i done something wrong?" Asked hinata with his normal voice.  
".....yes u have....."said kagayama.......  
"What is it.?"  
Kageyama looked at hinata . His wide eyes That was sparkling, there was tiredness in there, his sweat drenched stupid orange hair which was moving softly due to air...his pink flustered face due to all the excitement....  
Kagayama was not sure why but his heart was beating really fast. Like crazy fast. This was something Kagayama never felt before. And now he was confused....as he had no answer....  
" dont just stay quite asshole say something shittiyamaaaaaaaaa" screamed hinata in frustration.  
" hinata kun?" Came a voice from behind. It was yachi." Whats wrong i heard some shouting....is everything okay?? " asked yachi. Hinta looked at her the he wiped his sweat in his forehead and said" nope nothing at all.....lets go..." Then he walked away. Yachi looked concern and asked kageyama if he was okay. But brfore he could answer hinta said" kageyama you go ahead alone today i will go with yachi san, come on yachi san." Then he went away with out even turning back. Yachi looked a little troubled but then she bowed down and went away.

Kageyama just stood there.

That day he felt extra tired. Kageyama was pissed, annoyed, and frustrated with himself. That talk was not suppose to go that way....and neither was he suppose to say all those things. And his heart, his fucking heart has been beating nonstop.....it was irritating. There new emotions were completely uncalled for. What were these feelings suddelnly surfacing....or were they always there from the beginning. Damn it. Kagayama thought as he in the shower. It as a good thing yachi came in at the right time...otherwise he probably punched hinata in the face for being annoying. Uhg gid damn it. Before this his life was so peacefull and now... Its all the time is mind is going bonker with hinata and hinata.

It was then when kageyama started thinking why? Why was he like this? Did he miss hinatas annoying chitchat, did he miss his early mornings runs with hinata. Did he think of hinata as a very close friend.....did hinata consider that too. Were the what people call,.....best friends....

" whats wrong ur highness.....looks like someone is lonely" said an annoying voice that belonged to non other that tsukishima. He had an annoying smirk on his face.  
".....what do u want? " said kageyama.  
" oh i dont want anything....u looked rather lonely these days without our favourite villager, so i thought i may entertain u" said tsukki.  
" ....who are u talking about! " asked kageyama annoyed.  
"....ur really a stupid guy, i am talking about hinata shoyo who else is there to talk about hmm now that he is gone with his girlyfriend what will his poor boyfriend do?"  
Boyfriend?  
" what hell ur talking about tsukiyama, get away ur gross, if u have nothing else to do go talk to a shit or something dont bother me. " with that kageyama walked walked away.

But what tsukiyama said did strike a nerve. Boyfriend....as in lovers.......as in more than friends......what hell why would he even think that there was no reason for them to be like boyfriends. Yes hinata was his.....friend but thats it. There is no boyfriend thingy or anything like that in his mind. And besides they where both boys.....isnt that weird? Well there was one gay couple in their school he heard and homosexual marriage was a okay thing now....but still.....and hinata likes girls anyways....thats why he is dating yachi.....cuz she is a girl with cute hair and boobs and v....

" what the fuck am i thinking about" said kageyama out loud during class. Thus he was to stand outside the class the entire period.

Little did he know that a small yellow haired girl had witnessed the entire thing and was smiling to her self.

 


End file.
